This invention is directed to an apparatus for supporting a chain saw and, more particularly, to such an apparatus where the chain saw can be used to cut wood with significantly less physical exertion and much greater safety.
Anyone who has used a chain saw is aware that a great amount of physical exertion is required when cutting wood, which causes an undue amount of strain on the back muscles. This is because the operator must continually bend over and straighten up while raising and lowering the full weight of the saw. In addition, since most chain saws have a blade which extends about two-thirds the total length of the saw and most of the weight is in the rear of the saw where the engine and gas tank are located, it is difficult to obtain proper leverage when cutting. Therefore, this lack of leverage must be compensated by the operator pressing down harder on the blade by means of a handle which extends over the body portion of the saw which requires even greater exertion on the back muscles.
It is also common knowledge that a chain saw is extremely dangerous to operate. This is especially true when the wood which is being cut is not heavy enough to support itself and must be supported by the foot of the operator. This is an extremely dangerous practice because oftentimes the saw blade will buck erratically and cut the foot or leg of the operator.